Gobba/Gallery
Set 41513 box4 in.png Fang Gang.jpg|At the New York Toy Fair Gobba.png JangBricksGobba.png Brown Collection.png Gobba Front.png Gobba Back.png PrototypeGobbaBag.PNG|Gobba's prototype set 41513 Gobba Front Page.png|Front page of the instruction gobba animation.gif Topbanner_MIXMAXMURP Wave2 950x360 MAX-FangGang 935x355.png LEGO MIXELS_Gobba Transparent.png 10376053 1451191711805664 533602991944147679 n.jpg 125.png deb.PNG Topbanner Mixels Wave2 950x360 41513 935x355.png Thumbnails Mixels Wave2 600x408 41513 199x132.png Topbanner Mixels Wall Wave2 950x360 Brun.png Mixels wall Brun 199x335 thumbnail.png Series 2 toyfair.jpg|At Nuremberg Toy Fair 2014 Series2display.jpg Stopmotions Gobba & Tentro Mix! Gobbatentro1.png Gobbatentro7.png Gobbatentro9.png Gobbatentro10.png Gobbatentro11.png Artwork Mixels.com Gobba Bio.jpg Kraw andGobba Mix.jpg Gobbas Phone.png NoLogsToMunchOn.png|Gobba when unmixable gobba cubit.png|Gobba with a Frosticon/Fang Gang cubit Gobba Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Frontgobba.PNG SideGobba.png gobba_thumb.png Gobba Icon.png Gobba in Mixels Pie Graph.png|Gobba in Mixels Pie Graph, also seen on Mixels.com Gobba Happy.jpg Fang Gang Mobile.jpg|Gobba with the whole Fang Gang tribe members in Mixels.com mobile site GobbaMW.png aff.PNG dafa.PNG gqw.PNG|Gobba is holding a Fang Gang/Flexer Cubit. swfa.PNG qfwe.PNG sdfafas.PNG Mixels Main Title Fang Gang totem pole.png Fang Gang together.png See you on the flip side.png Wrong Colors Agagaga.png Masterofthederp.PNG What.png Run Gobba run.png Nyagnyagnyagagagnyagnyag.png|OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM! Here ya go.png FlurrnGobba.png RADFUNRADFUUUN!.PNG Yeah boi.png MIIIX.png Oh god....png Haha.png sNEAKing oFf.png MOTHEROFGOD.PNG Well that oughta hold 'em.png Bar-B-Cubes Gobba the customer.png Where should I buy.png Gobba, you're crazy.png Got any free samples.png Gobba, you look sane.png DerpyGobba.png ROCK-POP SAMPLES.png Sucking up Rock-Pops.png Gobba comes for the....png GIANT BAR B CUBE OF DOOM (That Gobba eats).png Uh Oh, Another MIX.png KraderVolectroMixshootingRock-Pops.png Wait, Another MIX.png Shootin' some Bar B Cubes.png Gobba, now you're WAY too crazy.png Fat Gobba, so....png Which snack....png Are you....png ...GONNA BUY!.png None... I'm stuffed..png Vaudeville Fun Vaudeville2.png Vaudeville3.png Vaudeville4.png Vaudeville5.png Vaudeville35.png Vaudeville36.png Vaudeville37.png Vaudeville38.png Elevator PAAARRTTTY.png HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BALK.png HERE'S LUNK (and Tentro).png Here's your gift.png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure 0gvb8.png 1btbtf6.png RLY.png That akward moment.png Ooh harsh.png No Problamo.png We got hamlogna.png Wut happened here.png CHARGE.png Hide!.png Flurr does not look happy.png Nope.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-07 at 20.45.24.png Mixel Mountain.png Im Scared....png Epic Comedy Adventure.png Can we use the cubit now.png We made it!.png Big rainbow cubit.png Now's a good time.png I used it a long time ago.png I got a cubit!.png|I got a cubit! Digging Mixels.png MIIIIIIX!.png Happy leaders.png Ah Sweet!.png Mixel Moon Madness F2FAE02D-9666-4B00-B64E-950969CA446C.PNG A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig King Nixel 07.png Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png Trapped in duh bag.jpg The Mixopolis.png Calling All Mixels Gobba.gif|Meet Gobba Animation CAM_GobbaBio.png|His Bio Fang Gang.gif|Meet Fang Gang Animation (Featuring Nixels) GobbaUpset.gif|Upset Gobba Animation LeleleleYAAAAAAY!.PNG|Yayayayayayayayayay! Poor totem.jpg|Gobba is upset Gobba in CAM.PNG|His model Mixels Rush D9170611-E756-4F35-BCBA-32CD4681DE89.PNG MRgobba.jpeg Screenshot 2015-05-30-20-04-26.png Miscellaneous gobba tounge.jpg I must bite this sandwich.png I'M GONNA EAT YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!.png Gobba vector.png Gobba thumb.png mixelswebsitegobba.png I think who in this photo from series 4 is a leader.png Gobba_post.png Mixels party stickers.PNG|sticker pack (middle left) Combinations Cartoon Mixes Goblurr.png|With Flurr|link=Gobba & Flurr Mix HDKrawGobbaMix1.png|With Kraw|link=Gobba & Kraw Mix 1 GobbaKraw2trans.png|With Kraw #2|link=Gobba & Kraw Mix 2 Gobba and Kraw hawaiian mix.png|With Kraw #3|link=Gobba & Kraw Mix 3 HDKrawGobbaMix2.png|With Kraw #4|link=Kraw & Gobba Mix 1 GobbaKrawtrans.png|With Kraw #5|link=Kraw & Gobba Mix 2 KrawGobba3trans.png|With Kraw #6|link=Kraw & Gobba Mix 3 KrawGobba4trans.png|With Kraw #7|link=Kraw & Gobba Mix 4 HDGobbaTentroMix.png|With Tentro|link=Gobba & Tentro Mix HDGobbaFlainMix.png|With Flain|link=Gobba & Flain Mix Murps LEGO Mixes GobbaTentroLEGO.jpg|With Tentro SlumboGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Slumbo Murps GobbaBalkLEGO.jpg|With Balk GobbaKrawLEGO.jpg|With Kraw GobbaJawgLEGO.jpg|With Jawg ChomlyGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Chomly FlurrGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Flurr LunkGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Lunk Category:Character galleries Category:Fang Gang Category:Series 2 Category:Galleries Category:2014 Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Mixels Rush